


Something Far More Satisfying

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, M/M, drama club au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 18:32:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3539678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eric is head of the drama club and will do anything to make sure his final show goes on without a problem. Kyle is head of the AV club and just wants to make it through senior year without strangling him. Everything gets more complicated as sleepless nights go on and memories of a drunken encounter resurface. Mostly Kyman but Stendy, Bunny, and others will make appearances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Far More Satisfying

It was two days into the second semester and the South Park High Theatre department was already having their first senior meeting. Most students were already burned out from the switch from winter break and the promise of graduation in a few months. But everyone showed up, mostly for the sake of the show, and their own skin considering Eric Cartman would be taking over head-directorial duties for the senior’s show.

Although everyone hated to admit it he really did have what it takes to get through show after show without a hitch. Even the faculty sponsor agreed that any other person would have had a mental breakdown if they had to deal with the shit he had in the last four years as he quickly made his way from member, to vice-president, to president of the club.

So with great anticipation the seniors waited for him to show. It fell to him to choose the musical they would all spend the next five months working on and everyone as hoping he would take their input into consideration, unlike almost every other show they’ve had to work on since he was put in charge.

Bebe was the vice-president and although she _should_ have a say in what goes on she settled for letting him know in a brief email that she and the rest of the costumers would appreciate something a bit more fun than street clothes. He had immediately shot down her idea for anything Disney, but said nothing about the possibility of period clothing. She took that as a slight win, she had dealt with him enough in the GSA to know that she wouldn’t be able to win the argument anyway.

Butters had also reached out to Eric, hoping that he could catch a little bit of a break this time around. A show with minimal choreography. The job always ended up falling to him no matter how much he protested, and this year he just wanted to paint sets and watch people perform.

When Eric finally arrived, god knows where he had been since this was an after-school club, he smirked at the worried faces of his fellow seniors.

“Well, it’s been an uphill battle, no thanks to all of you, but I’ve finally found something that will please everyone.”

He passed a stack of info sheets to Token, who was sitting to the left of his chosen spot in the circle on the stage.

“Spring Awakening?” He asked as he took his sheet and passed the rest of them on. “Are you sure the administration is going to allow something with this sort of content to be produced with their money?”

“Ah, Token, I knew you would say that, and you’ll be happy to know that Wendy and I will be personally discussing the matter with them. Problem solved.”

Token didn’t look too convinced, but the fact that Wendy knew about it gave him enough peace of mind to let it go.

“I would also like to point out that even your terrible complaints were taken into consideration while I chose my musical.”

“It’s everyone’s musical, Cartman.” Heidi Turner pointed out loudly. She had always been a little bit bitter about his authority to choose these things since he gave her a chorus part sophomore year.

“Yes, of course. As I was _saying_ , it’s modern and fun, but not a comedy, and listen up Token because the rest of your little music club is going to like this, it’s a rock musical.”

The actors all seemed appropriately pleased by that, they had worked through Edges, Check Please, and Spelling Bee in the last four years and they had been grasping for something deeper than cheap laughs and one or two emotional songs.

“What about costumes?” Rebecca asked.

“It takes place in 19th century Germany I’m sure Bebe will figure something out.”

Bebe nodded her approval, her brain already going into full designer mode.

“So if no one has any objections Ican have the librettos here by next Tuesday and we can start group rehearsals before auditions.” Eric stood up and started making his way to the door, clearly not willing to hear any objections even if there were some.

…

“So let me get this straight, you told everyone that I was going to help you defend your choice of musical to the school board?”

Wendy closed her locker and stared at Cartman, she was used to his ridiculous ways of doing things but didn’t understand why he always had to involve her.

“It wouldn’t reflect very well on you if you backed out now.” He replied, trying to sway her into following his plans.

She scoffed, “Right, because _so_ many people would believe you over me.”

“I bet your boyfriend would really appreciate the change in pace, a little less show tune a little more rock? You know he loves all of that hippie crap.”

“I’m sure Stan would, but that’s really not enough for me to allow my morals to slide.”

He sighed and fished a piece of paper out of his backpack, pushing it towards Wendy and encouraging her to take it.

“Just take a look at the arguments I’ve come up with, I really think you’ll agree with them.”

“Fine.” She agreed and took the paper from his hands, giving him one last warning glance.

After she looked over it she raised an eyebrow, “Well, you’re right. You’ve clearly done your homework on exactly which parts they’d protest.”

“I’m glad you see it that way, because we’re meeting with them in,” He checked his phone quickly, “five minutes.”

…

“So, as you can see by the changes outlined here,” Wendy circled the bottom portion of the list they were presenting to the principal and the rest of the faculty involved. “There is no excess vulgarity left that doesn’t serve to further the message of the story. And I think you’ll all agree that at such a pivotal time in young people’s lives that high school is, the story is one that needs to be told.”

“Well…I have to say I was skeptical when Eric showed me the script, but I trust your judgement on this, Wendy. You can do the show.”

“Thank you very much, Principal Schmidt. We won’t let you down.” Wendy parted with a firm handshake, which Eric then mirrored before leaving the room with her.

“Oh man, that was sweet. All that shit you said about women’s right to choose and representation in media, genius! I knew I picked you for a reason, Testaburger.”

“It wasn’t just something I made up, I’m serious about that being important.” She waked with him to student council, where they would be deciding on the budget for the show. Eric really didn’t waste any time and he must have been pretty sure of them getting approval to schedule the two meetings so close together. The thought filled Wendy with enough pride to feel more at ease, so she teased him a little. “I think it’s great you chose such an inclusive show for your final bow, so to speak.”

He scoffed, “As if I chose it for all that gay shit, I just wanted to get away with having a song called ‘Totally Fucked’. Besides, I didn’t want your boyfriend crying about not getting to play his guitar, _again_.”

“Yes, of course. And I’m sure _your_ boyfriend will appreciate the change in pace as well.”

He stopped his leisurely pace to look at her, “What are you talking about?”

“Please, it’s not like I’ve forgotten. You know I never drink that much.” It was true, while he and Kyle had been pretty much wasted she had barely had half a wine cooler.

…

_It was the Tuesday before the first week of school and Clyde’s dad was out of town for the week. To the soon to be seniors of South Park that only meant one thing, party. Within hours the house was brimming with people._

_Someone had called Kenny who had provided them with more alcohol than necessary, whether by getting his brother to buy it or something more illegal no one knew or cared. There were people skinny dipping in the Donovan’s pool, playing ridiculous drinking games in the living room, and somewhere upstairs Eric Cartman and Kyle Broflovski were furiously making out._

_“Hey, are you sure you’re okay? I don’t think diabetics should be drinking this much.” Eric separated their mouths so he could mumble worriedly to his friend._

_“Ugh, I’m fine,_ mom _.” Kyle replied, his words slurring more than Cartman’s as he moved his mouth to bite and suck on his thick neck._

_“Ay! I’m not a fat bitch, don’t compare me to your mom.”_

_“You’re right you’re just fat.” Kyle poked at his stomach to demonstrate his statement, “Boop, ha-ha.” He started laughing uncontrollably, nearly falling off the bed in his hysterics._

_Luckily Eric was a bit more lucid and still had the strength left to catch his gangly body. He pushed them both onto the pink of Clyde’s sister’s bedspread, his hands moving hungrily over soft skin. He grabbed at every inch he could reach, fingers digging into sharp hipbones and moving carefully around the insulin pump clipped to Kyle’s jeans._

_Kyle stopped laughing and let out a breathy “Oh.” When he felt large hands cupping around his ass tightly._

_Kyle reached down to pull Eric’s shirt up as he reconnected their mouths._

_Before they could get the article off though they were interrupted by the door creaking open._

_Wendy stood in the doorway, blinking rapidly at what she saw. Kyle was shirtless and straddling Cartman’s thick waist with his thighs. Eric’s shirt was pushed up past his nipples, clearly on its way off, while his pants were already unbuttoned. She didn’t say anything, just kept staring as she closed the door slowly._

_“Oops.” Kyle said._

_“Yeah, oops.” Eric repeated._

_They looked at each other for a long moment before Cartman gripped his companion’s soft waist, trying to dislodge himself from the hold Kyle had on him. It was an easy job, Kyle was limp and not putting up any of the fight he had earlier._

_“So, um, do I- I mean, should I be getting you home?” Cartman asked while he straightened out his shirt and buttoned up his jeans._

_“No, Stan’s got me. I mean,” he paused thoughtfully, “My mom thinks I’m with Stan so he’s got me covered.”_

_“Right.” He said, embarrassed at the fact that he even asked, of course Stan was there with him. Even in his inebriated state he should have known that._

_“Right.” Kyle repeated._

_And then Eric left, ignoring Wendy’s glare as he walked out the front door. He let the cool night air sober him up a bit before going home to an empty house. The next day he still remembered most of the night before, although he tried to forget it as he knew Kyle had._

…

 “Yeah well you better have not told Stan about this, if Kenny finds out he’ll never let me live it down”

“I wouldn’t, this is between him and Kyle, if he wants to tell Stan himself.”

“He won’t” Wendy didn’t ask why he said that so knowingly. It wasn’t any of her business anyway, although she was desperately curious as to how the entire situation got to the point she had walked in on.


End file.
